<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Use Your Words Sweetie by Its_Raining_Here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362290">Use Your Words Sweetie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here'>Its_Raining_Here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PROJECT N3-K0 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Sans, Babybones (Undertale), Cat Sans, Gen, Good-Ish Doctor Gaster, Happy Sans, Innocent Sans, Neko Sans, Parent W. D. Gaster, Young Sans (Undertale), baby talk, smol sans - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster teaches N3-K0 to speak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>W. D. Gaster &amp; Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PROJECT N3-K0 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Use Your Words Sweetie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHY IS N3-K0 SO FUCKING CUTE?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N3-K0 sat cross legged (pawed?) on the floor of his room, as white coat held cards with words written on them. He didn’t understand what was on the cards, or what the man wanted him to do.</p>
<p>He kept speaking in a really slow voice, and it didn’t help at all.</p>
<p><strong>“Gas-ter. Can you say that? Ga-ster.”</strong> He pointed to himself, <strong>“Ga-ster.”</strong></p>
<p>“nnnn…” N3-K0 voiced his annoyance.</p>
<p>Gaster, apparently that was his name, pointed to himself again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Ga-ster.”</strong>
</p>
<p>“gah.” </p>
<p>This made Gaster perk up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Come on, you can do it! Ga-ster.”</strong>
</p>
<p>“gah sta!” N3-K0 shouted, waving his paws in the air with his new accomplishment.</p>
<p>Gaster’s face turned a bright purple, and he made a really strange high pitched sound. Sans thought it was a funny noise.</p>
<p>“gah sta. gah sta!” He repeated.</p>
<p>Gaster had dropped the cards at this point, and was covering his mouth with one hand.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Oh my stars. How are you so cute?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“mmm? star? stars!” </p>
<p>Needless to say, Gaster gave him a few extra head pats today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what do you call cheese thats not yours?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>nacho cheese.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>